Kaposi's sarcoma(KS) is the most common malignancy associated with HIV infection Between 15-20% of all patients with AIDS in the United States have been diagnosed with this malignancy (1-3). Although the percentage of AIDS patients developing KS is declining, the number of cases continues to rise. Recent studies suggest that patients presently being diagnosed with KS have a more aggressive disease and a less favorable prognosis than those diagnosed earlier in the epidemic.